Body Language
by LegendThriller
Summary: This is the time of night when the moonlight shines down and we can reveal who we truly are. John CenaxDiva. rated M for adult content.


John Cena stood alone in the VIP area of the club, on top of the balcony and eyeing the dancers beneath him. Everyone was paired off while he was alone, slowly sipping his beer and observing the action, too much on his mind for him to able to concentrate on just one thing. Ignoring the women that were eyeing him from the dance floor, all of his thoughts and problems came to an abrupt halt while he saw her alone, being a wallflower and rolling her eyes at the guy next to her trying his latest catch line. John watched her eyes fly over to a group of men at a round table encouraging their buddy to try and bed this Diva, and he couldn't help but think she needed to be saved.

She was doing fine until the man grabbed her wrist, taking her towards the dance floor and spilling her drink in the process of doing so.

He held himself back until then as he suddenly found himself putting his beer on the table and running down the stairs to the dance floor, pushing people out of his way to make it towards his target. With a sudden rush, he made it to her, instantly shoving the unknown man away from his victim. Stumbling backwards, he left the Diva and former champion alone and back to his friends, already being ridiculed for not being able to even buy her a drink.

Startled, she turned around and whispered a thank you, her eyes focusing on his dress shirt where the first two buttons were undone. Not tucked in and free around his body, she played with the hem before she took her drink and left him alone, making her way through the crowd to the women's washroom.

The vision of her stayed in his head. Dressed in the skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt, her hair was in a simple ponytail that hung low on her head. Unusual for her, as her hair was either in loose curls or straight as an ironing board. Other than the dangerously low v-neck the shirt had that showed off the cleavage, likely the main reason that caused the man to disturb her in the first place, she was the dullest looking woman in the club.

He had never been so attracted to her before.

While he walked back to his spot on the balcony and continued to observe the action, he couldn't help but watch the exit of the women's washroom, waiting for her to come out so he could see her again. His co-worker, someone who he had made small talk with before during the long flights had corrupted his mind and made room in between his thoughts of when to work out next and what he was going to have for breakfast the next morning. She just sat there, innocent, yet provocative. Untainted, but wanting to break free.

As he continued to watch his the people below him, his vision managed to find her again, just leaving the washroom. It's always a long line up for the washroom at clubs, he remembered, which explains why he had been waiting to see her for so long. His blue eyes watched as she moved through the crowd, drink-less he noted, and found a spot by the wall again, resuming her position as a wallflower.

Her manicured hands went inside her jeans pockets and she placed her Manolo Blahnik heel against the wall, slightly swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Her brown eyes moved around the club until she saw him looking at her from up above. Her slight smile gave him the hint that she knew he was watching her, and she gently gave her head a nod towards his direction, inviting him to join her on the ground. He returned the smile but declined, giving her a polite shake of his head. Disappointed, she takes her ponytail out and let her chocolate locks fall to her shoulders and moves away from the wall to join Randy Orton on the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck casually as their bodies moved together, but she kept her eyes on the man on the balcony, waiting for him to come down. She could feel his hands move down her curves and settle firmly on her back pockets, which made her cringe. Randy's head ducked towards the crook of her neck and he let out a moan, allowing the hot breath escape from his lips and land on the bare skin.

When she looked back up to see John, he had disappeared.

Continuing to dance with the champion, Candice Michelle moved her hips against his, grinding as they stayed close to each other while the music suddenly changed tones. When the beat became slower and became more relaxed, she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Not looking to see who it was, she watched the expression on Randy's face instead, finding him giving a glare to the taper and removing his hands from their spot on the back of her jeans.

Her arms wrapped around John as the song continued. Without a word, they had embraced each other and moved with the beat, holding each other and linking their fingers together as they placed their hands between each others chest. He took a step back and spun her around, quickly pulling her back into him so her back was to his chest. Her arms crisscrossed around her stomach while their fingers stayed linked together, and she couldn't help but lean into his chest. His scent was fresh, she knew he had showered before he arrived, the aftershave still so new on him. With her head on an angel against his shoulder, he leaned himself forward to get the smallest whiff of her hair, taking in the smell of her in return. It was a distinguished smell, a mix of vanilla and something that only she could smell like, femininity and optimism as they continued to move together. Candice couldn't help but smile at him even more, not moving when he turned her around again to wrap his arms around her and try to make her closer than she already was. With her fingers behind his neck, she brushed her nails as gently as she could to make the goose bumps appear and watch him try to remain his composure as the quick breeze of her breath went across his neck.

John took his fingers away from hers and tilted her chin upwards, allowing it to sit on his forefinger. He watched as she licked her lips in anticipation, both closing their eyes and moving together to meet their lips in the middle. With nibbles and flicks, they ignored what was around them and continued their embrace before finally pulling away to catch a breath. Her brown eyes looked up at his, passionate, needy, and with a hardly noticeable nudge of her head towards the doors, he gave her a wink. Threading their fingers into each others again, they left for the doors with John leading the way and Candice following behind him, keeping her head down so she wouldn't attract attention to herself as they walked past their other co-workers. She wasn't ashamed to be leaving the club with John Cena…but she hoped that her hair had protected her face enough that she might be a mystery woman that he had left with. She had always like the idea of being someone else while in public.

Once outside, the two reached a taxi that was waiting on the sidewalk and entered the backseat, mumbling their destination before John cupped her face in the palm of his hand and pressed their lips together again. In the middle of the seats, he placed his hand on her thigh while she took control of the kiss, pushing him back so his head was against the window and she was laying on top of him. An attempt to straddle his lap was made, he had to help her stay on top by gripping her thighs even tighter so she wouldn't fall. She let out a moan when his lips went to her neck, biting gently at the exposed skin while the taxi came to a stop outside their hotel.

Candice got out of the backseat first and waited impatiently while John searched through his pockets for money to give to the driver. The cold air made Candice shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself, still waiting for John. When he finally got out of the vehicle, he grabbed her face and kissed her one more time before he took her hand in his and lead her to the entrance of the hotel.

Her heels clacked against the tiles in the main lobby as they ran towards the elevator, the tension rising between the two of them while the waited for the doors to open. Once it stopped in front of them, he lead the way again, taking her with him as the entered the small shaft and hitting the button to close the door immediately, ignoring the calls of other hotel stayer's to keep the door open. She waited by the back wall, raising her eyebrows at John as he walked closer to her. His hands went under her shirt and he got the feeling of her bare skin against him. Reaching her breast, he cupped them underneath the bra, getting a gasp from her as a reaction. He continued to look down at her as the skin from his thumb brushed past the sensitive bud on her chest slowly, circling and rolling it with his thumb. Expertly, he undid the bra with one hand and as the doors opened, Candice removed it from her body, keeping it in her hand as they went to his room.

Once the door was open, it was slammed shut and she removed her shirt immediately. With her breast fully exposed to him, he sat at the foot of the bed with her standing between his legs. His lips brushed against her stomach, and he could taste the scent he had smelt earlier at the club, vanilla, femininity…her. His tongue traced across her abs, her hands went to the back of his head, moaning and trying to remain standing. The kisses traced down her body until the top of her jeans, and that's when his focus stayed on the bronze button, glaring at it as it shined brightly at him, taunting him. She ran her fingers through his short buzz cut, and unable to control herself, pushed him back onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, she discarded his shirt, tossing it to the side to the same spot as hers, pressing their lips together again. The feeling of his fingers in her hair as he held her close caused her to stir, allowing a throaty moan escape against his lips. Sitting up and straddling him again, she guided his hands up her body, letting him feel the goose bumps he had given her since she entered his room. Her doe eyes looked down at him, lustfully, eagerly. Their hands brushed past each others in a quick moment as they both reach for each others top button, wanting to get the piece of clothing off as soon as they could. John had hers undone first, so he flipped her over onto her back and started his kisses all along her neck as her hands fumbled with taking his pants off.

His right hand danced across her stomach as he went lower and lower, until he reached the top of the delicate material that was keeping her caged from him. Crashing his mouths against hers, his fingers slipped lower, brushing past her folds and the quickly hardening bud while his tongue slipped into her mouth, massaging gently and matching his oral actions with his fingers. Candice's lips tore away from his as she let out a cry, arching her body towards him as his fingers worked her, slowly entering inside her. He watched as her eyes closed and her pants quickened, her chest heaving as she almost reached her point, but by then John could feel it himself. Stopping what he was doing, he maneuvered his fingers to the top of her panties, taking them off quickly. While she laid beneath him naked, she wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her heels so they hooked into the top part of his boxers and kicked them off.

Erect and ready, John looked down at the former Women's Champion one last time before he saw her close her eyes and moved himself closer to her, teasing and slowly pleasuring Candice while she begged him. Thrusting her hips towards him, he finally entered, taking a second to allow her to position herself before she gave him the quick nod for him to continue. Her hands went to his forearms and she dug her nails into his skin, intensely as her hips met with his every lunge. With her legs still around his waist, she squeezed tightly and turned, flipping him onto his back and her on top. Leaning forward to grab the headboard, she moved her hips around him, groaning as his hands massaged the inside of her thighs. Removing her hands and putting them on her chest, she opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip, staring at John while she continued to move on him, swaying her hips in a circle while meeting his every thrust. Without a warning, her nails dug deep into his skin again, and a final cry was released from the two of them, finished, complete, and exhausted.

Collapsing on top of the stronger man, Candice shook as the adrenaline continued to run through her body, her leg twitching from muscle spasms. John held her as her body started to die down from her climax, ignoring his own symptom of irregular breathing. While she laid calmly on him, he ran his fingers through her hair again, and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. With his arm around her waist, she moved her head up slightly, just enough to see his eyes and she gave him a smile.

"Hi," she whispered, tracing his jaw line with her finger nail.

Returning the smile, John gave a small laugh. "Hey."


End file.
